bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haos Lumagrowl
"I maybe old, but I can still tear any opponent to shreds!" ~Lumagrowl in the second generation arc. 'Haos Lumagrowl '''is one of the three central bakugan in the next generation arc and is of Gudalian decent. He was origionally partnered with Kazarina in Gundalian Invaders, but now he is the Gaurdian Bakugan of James Glenn years after her death. His Bakuasisst is Haos Wings. Facts '''Name - '''Haos Lumagrowl '''Aliases - '''Pup (by Leonidas) '''Gendar -' male 'Race - '''Gundalian Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'Battler - '''James Glenn '''Attribute - '''Haos '''Bakuasisst - '''Haos Wings Appearence In ball form Lumagrowl looks like a wolf sitting on his hind legs with his front legs held up in front of him like a pair of hands. His six tails fan out behind him, with two off to either side seperated from the rest. In his full bakugan form, however, Haos Lumagrowl is a six tailed large white male wolf with a mane of yellow hair, yellow detailing at each tail tip and yellow snake-like pupils eyes. Around his eyes are red markings that almost are reminisent of scars from a claw scratch though that isn't the case. Around each ankle has a large black metal cuff inlaid with a large red-orange gem. He now wears a breastplate on his chest and has what looks like his old multiple belts wrapped around his midsection in diagonal patterns. Personality While still arrogant in battle, Lumagrowl has loosened up over the years from when he was Kazarina's partner. He is calm and patient with his own battler James, not once seen seperated from the blond Gundalian teenager. It seems that the death of his previous partner as a casualty of war tempered the wolf-like bakugan in this way. Lumagrowl is often times short tmepered with his fellow main bakugan Marina and Leonidas, but it's been proven this is only because he is a seasoned veteran of war and has his past exepriences with times of unrest and mistrusting others. He actually acts as a mentor to his younger less-seasoned bakugan teamates and.....though he and Leonidas have a love-hate rival relationship going......works well with both the Darkus and Aquos bakugan. History Lumagrowl used to be partnered with Kazarina, the Haos battler of the Gundalian Twelve Orders during the Neathian-Gundalian war. When Kazarina was killed by Gill...the Pyrus battler of the Twelve Orders.....Lumagrowl conceeded his defeat to Aranaut and left maourning his lost battle partner. Years later Lumagrowl met James Glenn, a Haos battler and the son of Jesse and Zenet. Something between the pair clicked and battler and bakugan became partners as well as friends. The two work well together as a team and Lumagrowl never seems to leave James's side (this is possibly due to his memories of loosing Kazarina during the war with Neathia.). Skills And Abilities '''Time Manipulation - ' When the ability card Time Warp is used outside of battle, it grants Lumagrowl the ability to travel back in time to any period he experienced at will. However...when he will show up in that time period is random and uncontrollable no matter the force. Also Lumagrowl can only travel backwards in time, NOT forward. *'Fang Duel - ' '*Gaurd Talon/Gaurd Sheild - ' '*Blade Fantasma - ' '*Spiral Blades - ' '*Arcadia Sword - ' '*Time Warp - ' '*Lightning Sheild - ' '*Luminous Rain - ' '*Wolf Howler - ' '*Thunder Brilliance - ' '*Flashing Beaker - ' '*Bind Sword - ' Gate Cards: '*Silent Hanger - ' '*Haos Reactor - ' Relationships *Kazarina - Kazarina was Lumagrowl's battler before her death at the hands of Gill during Gundalian Invaders. Lumagrowl was very loyal to her, untill their final match against Aranaut and Princess Fabia of Neathia where he refused to listen to the Haos battler's orders and decided to fight on his own. He blames himself for her death and has mourned her for quite awhile. *James Glenn - *Lexandra Krawler - *Darkus Leonidas - *Aquos Marina - *Alec Brown - Trivia *Lumagrowl is one of the only bakugan in the series to have more then just their original battler as a partner. His original battler was Kazarina, but it changed to James Glenn years after the former's death in the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's much like Rubaniod went from being Ren's partner to being Linus's after Sid's death during the same war. *Lumagrowl has a friendly rivalry with Darkus Leonidas. *Lumagrowl is the only main returning bakugan character. *Lumagrowl has learned a few new abilities since becoming James's Gaurdian Bakugan.